


Worth the Wait

by horlik_aholic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horlik_aholic/pseuds/horlik_aholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he was laughing along with everyone, Liam couldn’t hide his disappointment at having only had those brief moments to kiss the Doncaster lad before they had been so rudely interrupted. He looked at Louis, face crestfallen, when the older shot him a sideways glance, coupled with a smirk and a loaded wink. Liam’s face colored red again, relieved none of his friends had seen that, (they were too busy fawning over each other) and felt excitement bubble up inside him as he knew that look was akin to a promise of more to come that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> based on my favorite lilo picture ever and some idea swapping between me and my favorite person ever, jack. 
> 
> originally post to my tumblr horlik-aholic.tumblr.com
> 
> enjoy :)

“Liam! Louis!”

Both lads ignored the Irish accent that was calling towards them, opting instead to continue engaging in their favorite pastime. 

Making out. The pair was making out. And Niall calling to them from the distance sure as  _hell_  wasn’t going to stop them.

They were in the middle of the second day of filming for the Live While We’re Young music video. Management had decided to give all the guys a short break to enjoy the nice whether, and Louis and Liam were determined to make the most of it. Somehow, they found themselves positioned in the cylindrical tube on the lake with Louis on top of Liam; Louis’ legs on either side of the younger’s body as their lips connected again and again in a series of short, passionate kisses. Liam’s strong arms were wrapped around Louis’ slim waist, hands resting respectfully and unabashedly on the older’s bum. 

Louis swooped back in, letting his lips linger longer on Liam’s this time. His tongue prodded the slightly swollen lower lip of his partner, urgent to gain entrance. Liam, far too polite to tease and enjoying this far too much to deny himself of anything that would be more pleasurable, complied with Louis’ request immediately. 

Considering his size, especially when compared to Liam, Louis was able to maintain a surprising level of dominance in their relationship. He felt Liam moan lowly into his mouth, and without a second thought, he was pushing his hips down into Liam’s and grinding forward  _hard._ The tube swaying gently on the water beneath them and wow, before either had even realized it, things had gotten heated rapidly.

Liam was just slipping his hands down the waistband of Louis’ pants when he heard muffled laughter and someone clearing their throat impatiently from his right. He had no intentions of stopping, only looking towards the direction of the noise to shoot whoever was interrupting them a death glare.

His gaze was met with a very annoyed looking camera crew on a filming raft directly beside his and Louis’ tube, with Zayn, Harry, and Niall positioned behind the crew and laughing hysterically at the oblivious couple. 

Liam felt his cheeks color with red as he swiftly slipped his hands out of Louis’ pants and gently shoved the smaller lad off. He brought his hands over his crotch to cover his semi hard on, and shot his friends a sheepish smile. Louis, taken by surprise, had turned to see what the problem was. He caught sight of all the cameras and people that had been watching them and couldn’t hold back his slightly annoyed smirk. 

Just then, they heard the familiar sound of an iPhone taking a picture and jerked their heads to see Zayn grinning wickedly, staring at the picture he had just taken. 

Louis scoffed, completely disregarding the wretched camera crew as he addressed his band mates, “Enjoy the show you pervs?” 

It was Niall who answered, “Yeh, very much so,” before turning to Zayn and placing a kiss on his lips that was  _full_  of implications.

“Hey, what about me!” Harry whined, throwing his arms around the kissing boyfriends and sucking playfully at the sensitive spot below Niall’s ear.

“Off!” Zayn chided, pulling away from Niall and shoving Harry gently to disconnect his mouth from the blonde’s neck.

All five lads laughed as the cameraman cleared his throat again, “Can we get on with it?”

Even though he was laughing along with everyone, Liam couldn’t hide his disappointment at having only had those brief moments to kiss the Doncaster lad before they had been so rudely interrupted. He looked at Louis, face crestfallen, when the older shot him a sideways glance, coupled with a smirk and a loaded wink. Liam’s face colored red again, relieved none of his friends had seen that, (they were too busy fawning over each other) and felt excitement bubble up inside him as he knew that look was akin to a promise of more to come that night.

* * *

 

The door to Louis’ apartment had not even closed all the way behind them before Louis literally pounced on Liam, jumping up onto the larger lad with complete faith that he would be caught easily. He was, of course, Liam’s strong arms latching onto him and interlocking his hands below Louis’ bum, holding Louis in place as his short legs wrapped around Liam’s waist and their lips collided. 

Liam took a few steps forward until Louis’ back hit the wall, giving the younger more leverage as he lifted Louis up farther and brought his mouth to his neck, sucking there without enough force to leave a mark.

“Fucking hell,” Louis panted, already hard courtesy of an entire day in anticipation of this. “Stop being so god damn gentle and properly suck,” Louis demanded.

The combination of Louis’ words and his clothed erection pressing into Liam’s toned tummy had Liam complying immediately, sucking a hickey onto the underside of the older’s chin. 

The moan Louis let out from the feeling was delicious, and Liam wasted no time getting them up to the bedroom and throwing Louis onto the bed. They got undressed in a whirlwind, clothes flying everywhere, before Liam was lying on the bed with Lou hovering over him. Louis’ knees were pressed into the soft comforter on either of Liam’s muscular thighs, elbows on either side of his wide shoulders. 

He brought his mouth down to Liam’s desperate one, both moaning into the kiss as their cocks rubbed against each other filthily. 

Unable to take it any longer, Louis started kissing down Liam’s body, admiring the way his skin pulled taut across his muscles as he pressed open mouthed kisses to every inch of visible skin. 

As he worked his way down he stopped to tweak the younger lad’s hard nipples, eliciting an embarrassing yelp from Liam that had Louis snorting as he continued. He grabbed Liam’s arm and bit down hard on the arrow Li had dedicated to him; each boy had gotten their own arrow. Louis’ was the very first one, closest to his elbow.

“Come on Lou,” Liam moaned hungrily, pupils dilated astonishingly with lust, “Get _something_  in me already. I don’t even care what.” His words were nearly incoherent and Louis grinned, pleased with himself for being able to make Liam, who was always so put together, come undone. 

“If you say so,” Louis shrugged, feigning casualness, as he dipped his head down low. He pushed Liam’s legs apart, positioning himself between them, and quickly licked over Liam’s tight hole. 

“Fffffuck Lou,” Liam sighed, surprising both of them, because Liam was not usually one to curse. 

Louis smirked and repeated the motion before running his tongue along the edges of the ring in alternating fast and slow circles. Liam had been reduced to a moaning mess, slurring profanities and other unintelligible words. 

Finally, Louis pushed his tongue through the ring of muscle as Liam’s hands flew to the older lad’s messy hair, pulling roughly. 

“Lou,” Liam choked out, breathing heavy and erratic.

Without warning, Louis pulled his tongue out of Liam and haphazardly ripped open the drawer of the bedside table, grabbing the lube without hesitation. 

He coated his fingers and Liam’s pink hole in record time, shoving two fingers in. Liam bucked his hips up instinctively, moaning as the pain and pleasure mingled and Louis’ fingers rammed into him as far as they could go, Louis’ fist pressed up against his bum. 

Louis scissored his fingers, stretching Liam out, and grazed the younger’s sensitive prostate in the process. Liam was completely incoherent, mumbling and moaning as he waited patiently for Louis’ cock.

Sliding his fingers out, Louis wiggled his body up Liam’s and peppered kisses all over his well defined face. He coated his cock with lube in one quick swipe and angled their bodies so his cocked was pressed right up against Liam’s entrance.

“Please,” Liam pleaded, pressing his hips back against Louis desperately. Louis couldn’t deny his beautiful lover of what he wanted for another second, and swiftly pushed in all the way in attempt to get the pain out of the way in one shot. 

He paused there for a moment as Liam whimpered quietly, adjusting to the fullness. 

When his whimpers subsided and all that was left was fast heavy panting, Louis took it as his cue to move. He started gently, moving in and out slowly and carefully. 

Liam bucked his hips again, and his voice was surprisingly strong and clear as he demanded, “More, Lou!”

Louis didn’t need to be told twice. He reared back and slammed into Liam, hard and fast. The short haired lad let out a cry of pleasure and Louis knew he had hit his prostate. He pulled back and slammed into that spot again as Liam’s hand flew to his own neglected cock.

Usually Louis would never let Liam get himself off, but Louis himself was already so close and his fingers were gripping tightly onto Liam’s thighs, undoubtedly leaving little circular bruises, not that either of them could be arsed to care at this moment. 

It was all Louis could do to keep himself from cumming right there and so, just this once, he let Liam continue to pump his own cock in time with Louis’ thrusts. 

“M’so close,” Louis grunted, and Louis took Liam’s responding moan as a sign of agreement. 

He pulled out almost completely, just his head still buried in Liam, and slammed in harder than he ever had before. His fingers tightened around Liam’s hips considerably as, with a loud moan, he came hard inside the younger lad. 

At the feeling of Louis’ hot, sticky seed filling him up, it took only one last hard pull and Liam was cumming too, all over his hand and abs. 

The rode out their orgasm-induced highs together, panting heavily. Louis slipped out easily and buried his face in the larger lad’s neck. 

“Wow…” Liam breathed. He had been the last of the five to realize his sexuality, and he still hadn’t gotten over how amazing it felt to be with a guy. 

Louis chuckled, kissing Liam’s neck. “Well, I’d say that was worth the wait, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah any feedback you have would be much appreciated :)
> 
> thanks for reading x


End file.
